Comfort
by zutarafn1
Summary: Yuna and her guardians have reached the thunder plains. They have decided to stop at inn for the night so Rikku can take a break from her fear,but she's too scared to sleep, so she seeks help from another. In result,they both share the same secret.tikku


Comfort

Bwahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm at it again! All Tuna lovers, you'd better not read this, or you can if you want. Anyway, I've come with another Tikku story that I think you're gonna like. It's about what takes place when Yuna and her guardians have to stay at the inn in the Thunder Plains. I'll let you figure it out. *Evil Smirk*

I don't own final fantasy or any of its characters. Dang it! Oh wait, what's this? *reaches in pocket* OMG! It's quarter! Can I buy the final fantasy company now? W-what? I can't? Not even with a shiny, new quarter? Dang. :(

* * *

"Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me?" Rikku said, still clinging to Tidus' leg.

"Fine we rest here for the night." Auron exclaimed, "She's worse than the storm." Thanks to Yuna, the group was able to snag a few rooms. Auron shared with Kimarhi and Wakka. Yuna shared with Lulu. Rikku and Tidus got singles.

Rikku tried hard to fall asleep and block out the lightening and thunder. It just got louder and louder. Who was she kidding? She couldn't get any sleep if she was alone. Surely she would be okay having someone next to her. She wondered if he would mind…

Tidus lay in his bed wide awake. He was wondering if anyone else was having trouble sleeping one person in particular. Rikku. He had come to know or had convinced himself that she wasn't ever scared of anything. She was always so happy and upbeat. Tidus would never have guessed that she had astraphobia. His thoughts digressed to another subject. 'How am I gonna tell her that I-'his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Well I guess he's not awake." Her head drooped and she turned to leave. Then the door opened. Rikku turned around and began to blush. Tidus only had on his black overalls and the straps were at his sides. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the bare chested Tidus until he spoke.

"Oh Rikku. What are you doing up?" He gazed at her. Her hair was untidy and her t-shirt collar had slid down her right shoulder, revealing her tanned skin. And she was holding her pillow like it was a teddy bear. 'Even now she looks beautiful. Okay Tidus! Focus!' he yelled to himself in his thoughts.

"I-I couldn't sleep. The thunder's too loud." CRACK! She jumped, dropping her pillow and latching onto Tidus as tight as she could. He felt her quivering with fear. His skin felt warm to the touch and he smelled of the sea. She felt much calmer in his presence. "Sorry." Her face felt hot. She released her death grip and stepped back. "Anyway I was just- wondering if- I could-"

"Come on." Tidus smiled gently. He picked up her pillow and wrapped his arm around her. They closed the door behind themselves. Tidus climbed in and scooted over and made room for Rikku. Rikku just stood there hugging herself. She hopped from one foot to the other to avoid the cold floor.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she began to she chew on her nails. He smiled and patted the empty spot next to him. Rikku slowly climbed under the covers, leaving a small gap between herself and Tidus. CRACK! She whimpered and clinched her eyes shut. "Tidus, I'm scared." Then she felt his arms wrap around her. He felt her stop shaking. Tidus took a deep breath. She smelled like a hint of Zanarkand orchids and blue Macalania moon flowers. She leaned the back of her head against his chest. 'Maybe if I keep her talking, she won't be as scared.' He thought to himself.

"I'm so glad that I got to see you again."

"Really?" she turned onto her other side so she could face him. He pulled her as close to himself as he could. He put his forehead against hers.

"Yes really." he smiled. "I was afraid that Sin might have taken you away from…"he stopped suddenly.

"Tidus, taken me away from what?" she looked at him confused.

"I- never mind. I was just afraid that Sin might've hurt you and I could never forgive my self if that ever happened to you." 'What's he- he's talking as if he-' she let out an audible gasp. "Rikku what's wrong?"

"I – it's nothing. I have to got to the bathroom." He un-wrapped his arms and she slid from under the covers and stepped into Tidus' bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub. Rikku put a hand on her chest. Did her heart always used to beat this fast? She stood up and shook her self. "Knock it off Rikku! He loves Yunie, not you, snap out of it! You were just hearing things!" she went to the sink and splashed her beat red face with cold water. "You may love him, but who are you kidding? You're 15 and he's 17 it would never… and…" She gazed at herself in the mirror. She was still in the middle of growing. Rikku still had her baby fat and Yevon forbid, she hadn't matured like her cousin in the chest region yet. Rikku felt she wasn't pretty like Yuna or smart enough. "You're- he could never love someone who's-who's Al Bhed." She put her hands over her face and began to cry.

Tidus swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned on the small lamp sitting on the end table. "Errrr…" Tidus stood up and stretched. It was just now going on 12:30. "I wonder if Rikku's all right." He stretched once more and then went to the bathroom door. Just as he was about to knock he heard Rikku speaking out loud, but it was muffled. Tidus put his ear up against the door, hearing only two words.

"-love him." He withdrew his ear and smiled to himself. He loved the perky blonde, but he hadn't been positive that she returned the same feelings. Now he was most definitely sure that he could tell her what he felt. He would tell her once she came out of the bathroom. Tidus heard the door beginning to open and he dashed back to the bed and sat down. He saw the young girl come out, looking weary and like she was in a state of confusion. He stood up and embraced her. Tidus put his chin on the top of her head and Rikku placed her forehead on his chest.

"Rikku, I have something to tell you." She stepped back, but Tidus took her hands and held them tightly. "I love-"

"You love Yunie right?" her eyes dropped to the floor, fresh tears forming little pools in her eyes. It became hard for her to swallow.

"Yes," 'I knew it.' Rikku thought to herself. "But as a friend." She let a small sigh of relief he didn't hear. Some of her tears cascaded down her cheeks, from both happiness and sadness. Tidus let go of her hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He lifted her head up, so she was looking at him. He gave her a small smile, then he kissed her. Rikku deepened the kiss. 'It feels- it just feels so right. No. I-I can't.' She quickly pulled out of the kiss and turned her back to him. Tidus knew now that something was up by her reaction. Rikku had felt a small prickle go all the way up her back and made her feel good, it was her first kiss. She was sure that this was how it was supposed to feel, but she had her doubts. Would fate allow her to be in love? Would itallow her to fully trust him with all of her heart? Would he ever- leave her? He spoke breaking the tension and her thoughts. "I'm in love with a perky, optimistic, blonde and bouncy, Al Bhed girl. Nothing will ever change that." She kept her back to him.

"How can you love me? How can you say that?" she paused. "I'm not pretty or- or smart like Yuna. I still have baby fat and…"Her sentence trailed off. "Do you know what people in Spira would say?"

"I don't care what they'd say." She could sense the seriousness in his voice. "I love you and that's all that matters. And despite what you say, you're pretty and smart." Tidus quickly picked her up from behind and twirled her around. He laughed quietly.

"Ahhh! Tidus!" she squealed and squirmed. This made him trip and fall backwards onto the bed, Rikku landing in his lap.

"As for the baby fat," he quickly kissed her neck. "That just means there's more of you to love." He watched her turn 15 different shades of red. She gave him a soft playful punch on the shoulder. "Rikku,"

"Hmmm?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"Do you love me?" she sat up and looked at him and smiled.

"Oac." (Yes) she nodded and this time she kissed him. "I do." Tidus gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, making her turn a light shade of pink.

"I think we should get some sleep. We've got some serious traveling to do tomorrow." She nodded in agreement. They got situated under the blankets. He wrapped his around her from behind, pulling her close to him. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah." She thought for a moment. "Do ya think you could give me a nickname?" he smiled.

"How come?" he rested his chin in he curve of her shoulder.

"I've never had one before."

"Okay." He pretended to think hard. "How about, girl who eats a lot?" he teased.

"Ah! Tidus you big meanie!" she shrugged his chin off of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ku." She ignored him. "Please forgive me." She rolled over and faced him. He kept her in his arms.

"Hmmm… Ku. I think – I think I like it." She closed her eyes, smiling as she did so.

"Hey, have you realized that you haven't flinched at the thunder and lightening for almost two hours now?" he got no reply. He noticed that that Rikku had fallen fast asleep. "G'night Ku. Sweet dreams." He kissed her on the forehead, before drifting off to sleep just like Rikku.

* * *

So what did you think? was it good or bad? what was your favorite part? send me reviews, questions, or comments if you like. i might make some more stories with this.

i'd like to apologize for those who have previously read this story. i made a mistake on the al bhed. i put oui which means you instead of oac which means yes. but i fixed now so you can be happy now. i also fixed some more minor errors. :)

zutarafn1 :)

guess what!!!??? i have written a sequel for this story. I have just posted it. tell me what you think! ;)

The sequel is: Macalania Kiss


End file.
